12 days of Christmas
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: This is 12 days before Christmas, each day Vince recieves a gift from an anonymous person. Who could it be sending him Christmas cheer?Fic contains fluffy scenes, not hardcore slash just cute fluffy fun to get you in the Christmas spirit!


**This is set 12 days before Christmas instead of after, just a little something to get you in the festive spirit!  
Contains fluffy slash, well I wouldn't class it as slash tbh! **

* * *

**12 days of Christmas**_On the first day of Christmas…_

Vince started to stir out of his dream; soon he was opening one eye and glancing at his clock. The time read twenty three minutes past ten in the morning, a cold winters Saturday morning, he pulled his quilt up to his chin and snuggled his head back into his pillow allowing himself at least ten more minutes of peaceful sleep.

After a while the smell of bacon and eggs began to drift through the flat and into his room, it was tempting to get up but so was his warm and cosy bed. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up and flicked on the radio by his bedside clock, music blared out of it making him jump slightly but still he felt tired and wanted to drift back off to sleep.

"Good morning if you have just joined us." The DJ spoke over the ending of the track that was playing "If you have only just woken up I suggest you go take a look out your window…That is, if you can manage to drag yourself out of bed! Now to get you all in the Christmas mood here is one of my favourite Christmas tracks." Vince grinned as the track came on, he loved Christmas and couldn't wait for it, it was only twelve days away. He pushed back his duvet and felt the cold biting at his skin almost instantly, he fumbled around for anything warm to wrap around himself but all the clothes on his floor were either jeans, jump-suits or boxers so he settled for the blanket spread across his bed, he wrapped it round his nearly naked body and stumbled over to the window. He peered out and almost squealed with glee at the glorious white scene he saw across the street. He ran from his room with the blanket and straight to the lounge where he announced to the whole household it had snowed during the night.

"Quick look! There's snow everywhere!" Howard looked at Naboo and both of them started laughing at the mod's child like excitement "Come on let's go play in it!"

"You can't!" Howard protested as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Why not?" Vince moaned.

"You've only got boxers and a blanket on!"

"Oh yeah." Vince blushed slightly as he wrapped the blanket tighter round his chest, his teeth started to chatter, even the flat felt cold "What's that?" He asked suddenly noticing a box wrapped in Christmas paper and ribbon, it was sat on the table in front of Naboo.

"Bollo found it on the step outside the shop, it's got your name on it Vince." The Shaman replied as he buttered a slice of toast.

"Ace!" Vince scooped up the gift and retreated back to his room.

Vince sat down on his bed and pulled his duvet over himself, he pulled a small tag off the gift, which simply said 'To Vince'. He pulled off the ribbon carefully and then began tearing into the paper to reveal a thin white box. He removed the tape sealing it and pulled out a bottle of Peach Schnapps. The mod grinned to himself madly wondering who had sent him a bottle of alcohol.

_

* * *

_

On the second day of Christmas… 

Vince woke up even earlier than the day before, at nine in the morning on a Sunday he would usually just fall back asleep until gone one in the afternoon but this time he felt awake so he got up once again dragging the blanket round his shoulders and headed for the lounge tripping over something on his way out of his room. Another parcel lay on the floor and it was addressed to him again this time in a different style of handwriting.

He took the gift to the couch and sat down cross-legged on one of the cushions, he draped the blanket over him to cover his while body except for his hands and head and began opening it. He put the tag and ribbon to one side and stuck the bow onto his blanket with a giggle. He tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a small electric blue box; he removed the lid and peered inside. Wrapped in blue tissue paper was a blue thunder bolt pendant attached to a silver chain. Vince's eyes lit up as he lifted the accessory from its box to examine it closer, he turned it over and engraved along the bolt was his name 'Vince Noir' in fancy lettering.

He pulled it over his head and let it proudly hang round his neck, he grinned to himself while cleaning up the paper, he kept the box in his room then dragged his duvet to the couch, snuggled up and watched TV for a bit until the others woke up.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas…_

Vince sat at the breakfast table sipping his tea carefully trying not to scold his tongue, he didn't want to wait for it to cool down, he was frozen and wanted to warm up. This morning he had decided to get dressed instead of walking round in a blanket and his boxers but even his skinny black jeans weren't as warm as his blanket. He shivered as he clutched at the mug trying to heat up his cold hands.

"Don't we have heating in this flat?" He asked as Naboo entered and went straight for the freshly brewed kettle.

"Bollo's fixing it." He replied as he poured himself a drink and joined Vince at the table.

Soon enough Howard emerged from downstairs carrying another gift wrapped heavily in paper and decorated with ribbons, this box had been the biggest so far that Vince had seen.

"This is for you Vince." He announced as he set it down gently on the table in front of the amazed mod.

"Awh Howard, you shouldn't have!"

"I didn't." He replied as he sat down opposite him.

"Where was it?" Naboo asked quickly, suddenly suspicious of an intruder breaking into the shop to leave gifts.

"Postman handed it to me along with these." Howard was leafing through a pile of envelopes, when he was done he passed them all on to Naboo "So, aren't you gonna open it?" He asked looking at Vince who had set down his mug and was looking at the tag which again was written in different writing.

"Who keeps sending all these?" Howard shrugged in reply and watched him tear off the ribbon and paper and watched as he removed the bow and stuck it to his forehead. Howard suppressed a giggle as he did this.

Vince revealed a white box as he threw all the wrapping paper into the bin; he lifted the lid and pulled out a leather cowboy hat with a black raven feather stuck into the band.

"No way!" He gasped as he pulled it out and set it straight on his head "This is brilliant!" He grinned as he adjusted it on his head and went to check it out in a mirror.

"Who do you think keeps sending all this stuff?" Naboo asked as he ripped open one of the letters addressed to himself.

"Fans maybe?" Howard suggested as he picked up the gift tag and read its contents, it simply read 'To Vince' like the previous ones had.

_

* * *

On the fourth day of Christmas…_

Vince woke up suddenly to the sound of the smoke alarm, he clumsily clambered out of bed and headed for the lounge, he found Naboo cursing at Bollo while Howard was sorting out the toaster that was emitting black smoke.

"What the hell?" He mumbled still clearly half asleep.

"Bollo nearly set the kitchen on fire!" Naboo practically yelled. Vince reached for a cushion off the couch and started waving it under the smoke alarm, finally the sharp noise ceased and there was peace in the flat once again. Howard pulled four pitch-black slices of toast out of the toaster and dropped them onto the counter quickly. Vince pulled a face at the burnt toast and sat down at the table reaching for a paper bag with a bow attached to it.

"What's this?"

"Yours." Naboo stated as he retrieved fresh bread from the cupboard. Vince removed the bow and stuck it in his hair, a compulsive habit he had each Christmas. Last year he was covered head to toe in ribbons and bows. He un-rolled the top of the bag and peered inside "Genius! Check this out, Neptune Fizz…" He pulled a handful of sweets out of the bag "Saturn Zingers! Ultra Violets…Chocolate mice, they've got everything in here!"

"Who's it from?" Naboo asked curiously as he stole some Strawberry Bootlaces from out of Vince's hand.

"Doesn't say…All it says is 'Merry Christmas Vince'." He shrugged to himself as he bit into a flying saucer, drained it of its sherbet then ate the remainder of it "Who ever keeps sending me this stuff must really love me though." He giggled to himself as he left for his bedroom. He clambered back into bed and pulled the duvet up under his arms as he continued to dig into the bag, he pulled out a jelly snake and chewed it happily as he flicked on the radio.

"And once again it's snowing outside!" The DJ began as Vince pulled back his curtain and peered outside, he grinned to himself like a kid. Christmas was round the corner and he couldn't wait.

* * *

_On the fifth day of Christmas…_

"Howard…" Vice started as he scooped some sugar puffs onto his spoon and shovelled them into his mouth.

"Yep?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" There was a pause while Howard reached for an orange and started peeling away its skin.

"Dunno…You?" Vince could tell he was lying but chose not to say anything.

"I want a kiss under some Mistletoe."

"From who?"

"Someone…" He mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, he knew who but knew it would probably never happen.

"Reckon it will happen?"

"There's more of a chance of hell freezing over." Vince shrugged as he scooped up the last of his sugar puffs and drained the milk from his bowl with one big slurp.

"Why's that then?"

"Why you so interested?"

"What if this so called person wants the same thing as you? Maybe it's the same person who's sending you all these gifts…"

"Maybe…I dunno, I just can't see it ever happening." Howard could detect the sadness in Vince's voice but it soon changed when Bollo handed him a box with a ribbon tied into a bow around it "Wow!" He exclaimed taking the gift and laying it on the table. He pulled off the large silver ribbon and hung it loosely round his neck, he pulled off the paper and the lid on the box and pulled out a pair of black platform boots "No way…" Vince stuttered slightly "I've wanted these for ages but couldn't afford them!" He sat down and quickly pulled them on hoping they would fit his feet "Yes!" He grinned as he stood up to admire them "Perfect fit…Who the hell knows my shoe size?"

"Maybe its someone you know?" Howard offered as he also admired the shoes and the large grin on Vince's face.

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas…_

Vince was woken by a heavy knock at his door, he checked his clock and groaned, it was only half past nine.

"Come in." He called groggily before pulling the duvet back over his head. Someone entered and shut the door behind them then placed something on the bedside table.

"Morning." Came Howard's cheerful voice, he sat down on the bed and waited for Vince to appear from beneath his quilt. Finally it pulled back to reveal a sleepy looking electro poof.

"Alright?" He smiled back, he pulled himself upright and propped his pillow up to lean on.

"Brought you some hot chocolate, Bollo still hasn't fixed the boiler."

"Thanks." He replied taking a sip and scolding the roof of his mouth and tongue.

"This came for you." Howard passed Vince a soft parcel that was again wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Who's it from?" He asked looking straight at his friend.

"No idea, doesn't say." He replied without looking at Vince who was already tearing into the paper. His face lit up into a huge grin as he pulled a furry blanket out from the discarded paper and wrapped it over his shoulders. The blanket was a bright purple and was covered in patches and badges "This is genius." He examined the blanket and saw 'Vince Noir' had been stitched on in black fur "Wow…Who did this for me?" Howard simply shrugged and smiled as Vince rubbed a corner of the blanket against his cheek "It's dead soft!" He grinned as he offered it to Howard.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas…_

The next day Vince slept in until gone three in the afternoon, he had stayed up all night with Howard watching random DVDs because he had complained he was too excited to sleep and didn't want to stay up alone. Howard had been the only one to offer to stay up late with him. He woke up sprawled out on the couch with his brand new blanket covering him head to toe, the TV was off and the coffee table was littered in beer bottles and empty glasses. Vince sat up with a bit of a headache and glanced round the flat, he was on his own and was shivering from the cold. He looked down noticing he was only dressed in last night's skinny jeans with the purple blanket over his shoulders. A small box lay on the table in front of him, the box was wrapped with a bow round it, which he removed and pinned onto his blanket using one of the badges. He opened the box and found a box of paracetamol tablets inside, he read the tag that was attached to the lid and inside it read 'In case of headache take two tablets only. Merry Christmas Vince.'" He laughed to himself as he went to the sink for a glass of water, he took two of the small red pills and washed them down with horrible tasting tap water then shuddered as they fell down his throat.

He clutched at his blanket and cuddled up on the sofa nestling his head into a cushion.

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas…_

Vince woke during the night shivering; his duvet had slipped off him onto the floor and his teeth here chattering madly behind blue lips.

"I wish Bollo would get that boiler fixed." He grumbled as he trembled standing up out of bed, he ventured into the kitchen for a glass of water, his clock flashed two minutes past two in the morning, far too early for the mod to be up and about. He got rid of the dryness in his mouth and hurried back to his room, he gathered his duvet and clambered back into bed noticing something on the floor. A top shop bag had been hiding under his duvet; he pulled it up onto his chest and tipped out its contents. A pair of sparkling skinny jeans fell out along with a receipt; they had cost forty-five Euros. On the back it said 'To Vince, Merry Christmas' with a few kisses on the end, he smiled to himself and held them up as best he could while lying down. Afterwards he folded them neatly and dropped them onto the floor.

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas…_

Vince entered the kitchen wearing his brand new sparkling jeans; he had worn them twice in a row now and loved how the light reflected off them onto the floor and walls. He sat down at the table and noticed a coat was hanging up on a coat hanger on top of the bathroom door which was open, he got up to examine it and found yet another Christmas tag which read 'Vince, happy Christmas' inside it. The mod practically screamed with delight as he pulled it from the hanger and tried it on. He paraded in front of the mirror as Howard emerged from his bedroom.

"Why, that's a grand coat." He smiled as he sat on the couch; Vince sat down next to him still admiring his coat. It had black fake fur round the cuffs and round the neck and was a leopard print one.

"I'm lovin' all this attention." Vince grinned at Howard who simply nodded with a smile and turned on the TV.

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas…_

Vince woke up in the morning to find another gift lying between his head and the wall on his pillow, he sleepily un-wrapped it and pulled out a pair of sunshades from a neat little black box. He smiled madly and tried them on falling back asleep wearing them.

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas…_

Vince entered the kitchen bare foot and only in his boxers again he went straight to the fridge for the milk and noticed an envelope was stuck to it with alphabet magnets, which spelt out his name. He pulled it off and retrieved a bowl, spoon and the sugar puffs before opening it. Inside was a Christmas card, which he read while eating his breakfast. It had basically wished him a Merry Christmas and that tomorrow he would get what he wanted most for Christmas.

* * *

_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas…_

Vince was woken by Christmas songs being played in the lounge, he hopped out of bed and pulled on some skinny jeans and a tee and noticed a long box was lay on the floor by his door. He un-wrapped it and lifted the lid letting it drop to the floor, in the box was some mistletoe and a note that read 'Vince, this is what you wanted for Christmas. Happy Christmas.' With a couple of kisses underneath, he grinned and left his room holding the mistletoe behind his back.

In the lounge Howard was sat on the couch watching the TV on mute waiting for everyone else to wake up. Vince sat beside him and grinned.

"Thanks for all those gifts Howard." He said softly still with a hand behind his back. Howard couldn't keep it secret anymore; he smiled back and set the remote down on the coffee table.

"How did you know?"

"I had an idea…Was it you?" Howard nodded laughing slightly confirming Vince's thoughts "Thanks." He repeated.

"No problem."

"I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Vince brought the mistletoe out from behind his back and held it above their heads.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled as the two friends kissed softly while outside it snowed gently.


End file.
